


Disrespectful Student

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always at least one of these in a college class. Takes place when Crane is still a college professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespectful Student

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Music.

"I think my psychology professor has lost it."

"You tell me this every day."

"I mean it this time. We had an exam in class today and while things where okay, apparently not everything was okay with _him_."

"So what happened?"

"Well, there's this kid in class who is almost always listening to his walkman while waiting for class to start. So we're waiting for the test to start and he's still listening to some loud music and all of us could hear it. Then Professor Crane just went ballistic on the guy and kicked him out of the room."


End file.
